Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of cleaning brushes and more specifically to a combination clothes drier and duct cleaning brush. Cleaning brushes of many kinds are well known. One type if brush construction involves twisting a pair of metal wires and, while the wire is being twisted, inserting a plurality of bristles radically at a ninety degree angle. The final construction allows for a somewhat flexible brush where the brush head can be inserted into non linear orifices. Although brushes of this type exist, there does not exist a single brush tool that can clean both the duct portion of a standard clothes drier as well as the lint storage portion of a standard clothes drier.
Additionally, there does not exist a cleaning brush that incorporates bristles of polyester on one end of the cleaning brush and bristles of nylon on the opposite end of the cleaning brush.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a combination clothes drier and duct cleaning brush.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination brush where one end is designed to clean the lint trap of a standard clothes drier and the opposite side is designed to clean a standard clothes drier duct or air register or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination brush where the bristles do not loose stiffness when wet.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination brush where the tips of the brush are protected to that internal surfaces of a clothes drier or duct are not damaged.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed a combination clothes dryer and duct cleaning brush comprising: a length of twisted strand of metal wire approximately fifty inches long, a plurality of first bristles radially emanating from one end of each end of said wire length, a plurality of second bristles radially emanating from the opposite end of said wire length, a first and second protective cap fixedly attached to each end tip of said wire length, and a flexible plastic tube that encloses the central portion of said wire length and extends from the inside edge of said first set of bristles to the inside of said second set of bristles.